Kindergarten
by GinervaMarieChaseEverdeen
Summary: Kindergarten is a magical time when lifelong friendships can be formed. Sometimes people even meet the person they are destined to spend the rest of their lives with.*This story is about Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella.*


***Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.***

**A/N: read and let me know if you want me to continue. This may be more than a one-shot. Please REVIEW! I have ideas for more but just let me know!**

* * *

Kindergarten is a magical time when lifelong friendships can be formed. Sometimes people even meet the person they are destined to spend the rest of their lives with. Three separate first days of kindergarten at Forks Elementary School led to three lifelong couples. They all had their problems, but these six kids from three families all found the people they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with on the first day of kindergarten.

On his first day of kindergarten, Emmett Swan met his dream girl. Rosalie Hale was a beautiful blonde. When his mom, dad, and one year old baby sister Bella dropped him off at his kindergarten classroom on the first day of school, he saw Rosalie playing with the toy cars. He decided to go play with the cars too. At recess that day, Emmett asked Rosalie to be his best friend.

When Rosalie's mom, dad, and three year old brother Jasper dropped her off for her first day of kindergarten, she went straight to play with the toy cars. Then the most handsome boy walked up to play with them too. Emmett was handsome, funny, and loved cars too. He made her laugh and was super nice to her. From that day forward, Emmett and Rosalie were inseparable. Their parents always joked about them getting married one day.

Two years later, Alice Cullen met her knight in shining armor on her first day of kindergarten. After Alice's mom, dad, and her one year old brother Edward dropped her off at school, she ran straight to the dress up clothes. She found a pretty pink princess dress and hat. Next she needed a knight in shining armor since she was a princess. Alice looked around and chose the boy who seemed like the best knight. She chose Jasper Hale, a boy with wavy blonde hair playing with army men.

On his first day of kindergarten, Jasper Hale went straight to the army men. He loved playing with army men and pretending to be a soldier. While he was playing with them, a little girl with a short pixie cut that spiked out in every direction in a princess costume ran up to him and asked him to be her knight in shining armor. He agreed and followed Alice over to the costume area. She gave him a sword and shield, and they played together all morning. At recess, some of the other girls were making fun of Alice for being short, and Jasper defended her. He promised to always protect her, and that day, Jasper found his damsel in distress, and Alice found her knight in shining armor.

Three years after that, Bella Swan had her first day of kindergarten. She was very shy, but her big brother Emmett had told her to make friends. When she first got to class, Bella went over to the books and started reading. She was a very smart five year old and could already read. Everyone else was playing with the toys or dress up clothes, but Bella wanted to read. She was reading an Arthur book when someone else sat down next to her and picked up a book to read. She looked over and saw a handsome boy with bronze hair and green eyes. She introduced herself and found out that his name was Edward.

On Edward's first day of kindergarten, he was a little nervous about making friends. His older sister Alice had found her best friend on her first day of kindergarten, but he wasn't sure if he would make any friends. None of the toys in the classroom interested him, so Edward decided to go read. He was very intelligent. Edward could read and was learning how to play piano. He loved music. When he sat down next to the books, Edward saw a beautiful girl with brown hair and chocolate eyes. She introduced herself, and he found out that her name was Bella. Bella and Edward talked for a while and found out that they both liked reading and music. Edward asked Bella to be his best friend, and she happily said yes. They spent all their free time together. Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward all became friends through their siblings and had sleepovers and hung out every weekend after Bella and Edward met.


End file.
